1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic securing element for orthodontic therapy, which is also called a bracket.
2. Reference to Related Art
A large number of juvenile and adult patients are treated orthodontically for correcting existing dysgnathias. In order to achieve the goal of the treatment as rapidly as possible and to the full extent planned, and also in order to be less dependent on the cooperation of the patient and to realize somatic tooth movements, firmly seated orthodontic apparatuses are in use.
The disadvantages of firmly seated apparatuses of this kind, such as brackets and bands, are a substantially more difficult oral hygiene (removal of calcium in the region of the brackets) and also a significantly reduced wearing comfort which is caused by the brackets which have been used up to now. Food residues remain around the brackets with bacterial settlement (plaque lawn and subsequent formation of caries) as a result, with the acids thereby arising causing decalcinations of the hard tooth substances, which leads as a result to destruction of the hard tooth substance. In addition mouth odors, the presence of which is very disagreeable for the patients wearing the apparatus, arise through the bacterial settlement and through the decomposing food residues. In addition conventional brackets have proved disadvantageous in so far as they offer an insufficient wearing comfort, can cause injuries to the lips, tongue and cheeks and negatively influence the lingual technique.
The problem (object) on which the invention is based is to create an orthodontic securing element (bracket) which has a greater wearing comfort.